


Just How you Like It

by shockboob



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockboob/pseuds/shockboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades and Heatwave spend another night in each others company, Heatwave giving Blades exactly what he wants. Minus a few time constraints.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How you Like It

Thrusting further into the open mouth of the bot between his legs, Heatwave let out a rough grunt, Blades responsively moaning around the spike. When his glossa pressed flat against the underside of the spike, Heatwave's hips bucked upward, his servo grasping Blades’ helm.

 

"You like having my spike in your mouth, don't you?" Heatwave growled, the chopper locking optics with Heatwave and humming in agreement around the spike. 

 

"You want me to frag your valve?"

 

Blades pulled off the spike with a pop, licking up the side and kissing the head. Sucking down to the bottom of his spike, Blades grazing his denta over the spot that always made Heatwave’s hips buck.

 

"Hah..do you want me to overload on your face or do you want to get fragged?"

Blades giggled and he pressed his lips gently up Heatwave's spike again.

 

"Aweh, can't I have both?"

 

"Later, when we have more time." Heatwave tilted Blades’ head to look at him, leaning down and pressing their lips together before Blades moved back, spreading his legs open for the other. His panels slid open easily, fingers running along wet valve lips. Teasing and pressing on his swollen outer node. 

 

"Mm, why are you always so rough? I'm still swollen from yesterday."

 

"It's because you always beg me to be rougher with you. Now tell me what you want.." Heatwave wrapped his servo around his spike, stroking slowly as Blades' servos pressed more into his valve, spreading folds to slide a finger inside.

 

"You know what I want, Heatwave. I want you."

 

"What do you want me to do to you?"

 

"Augh, I w-want you to slide your spike into me slowly, and then pull out even slower, before you slam yourself back into me." He began working to stretch himself open.

 

"Aren't you still sore?"

 

"Yes..but I like the way it feels."

 

"Tell me why you like it."

 

"You angle your hips a certain way and..and it hits my ceiling node so well. I could overload from the way you do that alone. You feel so good inside me and ah- Heatwave can you please just frag me now?"

 

The firetruck smirked, moving onto the ground over Blades, who was now making a mess on the ground beneath him. Lifting the copters legs to rest around his hips he moved Blades' servo out of the way and up to his mouth, licking lubricant covered fingers clean before pressing the head of his spike to the waiting valve.

 

"You ready?"

 

"Yes, please! I've been waiting for this all day!" Blades attempted to pull the other in with his legs, but Heatwave’s hips were locked in position, teasing the bot beneath him. Slowly Blades finally felt his valve being filled. 

 

"Slowly in..." Heatwave whispered into the others audials, "slowly out.." He dragged his hips back slowly taking his time to feel Blades squirm beneath him, "and then.."

 

"Ah!" Blades gripped his servos to Heatwave's back, gasping as his ceiling node was hit so wonderfully.

 

"Back in roughly. Just the way you like it." He kissed over the choppers face plates, pressing his lips roughly against the others. Blades willingly opening his mouth and running his glossa along Heatwave's own. Heatwave slowly dragging himself out again before pressing himself back in quickly. Repeating the motion several times before picking up the pace with Blades' moans against his lips, and then his neck cables, the bot needing to bite onto his lover to stave off his overload.

 

"Heatwave, Heatwave, Heatwave, ohh! I'm gonna-"

 

"C'mon, sweetspark..c'mon..nn!" The firetruck lifted Blades into his lap, lifting him and slamming him back down quickly, Blades moaning and crying out for Heatwave as he reached his overload, valve convulsing around Heatwave's spike, sparking his own overload. Thrusting until both their overloads were through. Blades rested his head against Heatwave's shoulder, pressing soft kisses as Heatwave ran his servos over Blades' helm and back.

 

"I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow," he sighed tiredly, "but I did get what I wanted.." 

 

Heatwave laughed, moving Blades to kiss him sweetly. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up and hit the berth."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. Please leave kudos if you would like to see more RB fic in the future!


End file.
